


Гефсимания

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Movie(s), Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Гефсимания<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Джейк Дженсен/Карлос "Кугар" Альварез<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> Осторожно, религия.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> «Кугар бы справился лучше, Дженсен знает это наверняка, потому что Куг говорил бы с Богом на одном языке, и сказал бы то, что надо»<br/><b>Примечание:</b> пост!муви, описания мест и достопримечательностей не претендуют на абсолютную достоверность. Написано для команды WTF The Losers 2015<br/>За бетинг огромное спасибо Melodi Onis и Лио Хантер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гефсимания

— Дорогой Бог, — проникновенно начал Дженсен, поднял голову к своду и потерялся в водовороте фресок, собор закружился, лица святых оказались близко-близко — просящие, надеющиеся. Страждущие, — всплыло в голове слово. Ищущие. Блаженны нищие духом. Точно. 

В этой части особенно много туристов, но щелканье камер и неторопливый, ровный гомон доносились приглушенно, как будто все было накрыто толстым, тяжелым одеялом. 

Тяжело и тупо заболела голова. От нехватки кислорода, — подумал Дженсен, — тут на каждом шагу свечи. Продукты горения, все дела. 

Сюда бы Кугара. Он бы точно нашел слова, опустился на колени, весь — смирение и покорность, шляпа забытая на скамейке — ага, тот Кугар, который кого хочешь по стенке одним взглядом мог размазать. Забормотал бы свое «мадре де диос» и «ангелитос» и как-нибудь договорился с этим невыносимым чуваком на облаке. А Дженсену-то куда, Дженсен тут чужой, и весь Бог для него был — машины, платы и микросхемы; индикаторы вместо свечей, клавиатурный хор под руками, молитвы перехваченных радиосигналов и Библия хакнутых баз.

Кугар бы справился лучше, Дженсен знал это наверняка, потому что Куг говорил бы с Богом на одном языке и сказал бы то, что надо, а потом стянул бы шляпу со скамейки и вышел на круглую, как циркулем обведенную площадь, и отдал бы все звонкие монетки нищим. Кугар бы просто справился, а Дженсен не умеет просить о милости, не умеет, но попробует, вот только мысли все время — не о молитвах и покаянии, не о дурманящем запахе ладана, даже и не о смутно белеющей фигуре, распятой, беспомощной и обладающей чудовищной волей, нет. Наплевать Дженсену на фигуры и на самого Христа; стоит только глаза закрыть — как вспоминается личный Апокалипсис, куда там Богослову — сильные руки комкают простыни, узкие губы искусаны, вены на шее вздулись, проступают: синие, драгоценные. На смуглой коже — красные росчерки от ногтей, как будто роспись. Его, Дженсена, роспись, молитва, тайная вечеря и Гефсиманский сад. Кугар. 

— Дорогой Бог, — в витражах чуть проступает солнце, преломляется, не проникает внутрь. Здесь — запретная зона, искусственный свет и редкие неяркие лучи. От свечей всегда больше тени, слуги Господни всегда наполовину в тени. — Оставь нас в покое, а?

Набатом в страшной и ждущей ответа — его, Дженсена, персональной тишине —прозвучал звонок телефона. 

Дженсен вздрогнул, оглянулся — толпы туристов проходили мимо него, шумные, громкие, тыкали пальцем во фрески, жадно блестели при взгляде на богатство собора глаза, руки расстегивали кошельки — хоть магнит, хоть крошечный символ забрать с собой, потешить тщеславие — «я был тут», выдохнул, — ну и шуточки у тебя, Господи, — и взял трубку.

***

Кугар шел по утренней Гвадалахаре. До самолета оставалось чуть меньше шести часов, билет как будто жег карман джинсов, а широкие, грязные, наизусть выученные еще в детстве улицы сами стелились под ноги, путались, петляли, сворачивали. Вели. 

Кугар знал, куда они приведут его — так бывало каждый год, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать, и он убил своего первого, снял, как свечку загасил, прикрывая отход команды. Десять лет подряд он возвращался в Мексику, в жаркий, влажный и одуряюще пахнущий май, в самое сердце Гвадалахары, домой, и пытался смириться. 

Кугар шел, не глядя по сторонам, не пытаясь рассмотреть яркие, умытые ночным ливнем дома — Гвадалахара была брухо, старая ведьма с темными глазами, рядящаяся в пестрое новое платье. Стоило взглянуть на нее один раз — и сразу верилось, что со дна тех глаз-колодцев и правда можно увидеть звезды, сразу хотелось остаться, думалось, что взмахнет она своими широкими юбками — и спрячет его, одним махом заберет все, что тревожит душу, исцелит, заставит забыть. В шелесте листьев, в каждом шорохе и звуке медленно просыпающегося города Кугар слышал предложение. «Будь здесь. Не уезжай», — говорила ему Гвадалахара. Он только пожимал плечами и на ходу поправлял шляпу — Кугар думал, что и так задержался здесь куда дольше, чем следовало. 

Он вышел на площадь Освобождения. Солнце, выглянувшее из-за облаков, осветило остроконечные башни и купола Кафедрального собора, фонтаны; лучи его ярко заиграли на бронзовой фигуре Мигеля Идальго. Кугар упрямо наклонил голову, широким быстрым шагом пересек площадь и резко остановился, увидев запертые двери собора. 

— Ни одного испытания, которого не сможешь вынести, — пробормотал он, взглянул на блестящий в солнечных лучах крест и в который уже раз подумал, что Дженсену бы, наверное, это ужасно понравилось. Он бы обязательно рассмеялся, нервно и отрывисто, и объявил, что у его, Кугара, Бога, совершенно жуткое чувство юмора. И что так глупо не шутят даже в комедийных шоу по ТВ. Ну или ляпнул бы еще что-нибудь не менее чудовищное и богохульное. А потом обнял бы Кугара, прижался бы теплыми яркими губами к щеке, и отступили бы стыд, страх и память. Дженсен умел прогонять от него темноту и тени, умел заставить его вернуться, забыть про черный дым, застилавший половину неба и, казалось, оставшийся с ним навсегда. 

Колокола собора зазвонили, призывая людей на утреннюю службу, двери беззвучно отворились, пахнуло благовониями, вином и воском. Кугар всмотрелся в темный прямоугольник входа, нахмурился, потеребил старые затертые четки и прошел мимо.

— Дженсен, — хрипло сказал он в трубку, приземлившись почти через сутки в аэропорту Фьюмичино. — Я вернулся. 

Дженсен только расхохотался в ответ.


End file.
